User talk:TornadoMan.EXE
Archive 1 ---- Templates Useful templates page? If it is the Category:Templates, you only need to add "Category:Templates" in the template page. The "noinclude" makes the content be used only in the template, while "includeonly" makes it appear only in the page the template is used. --Quick 01:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) How is everything I got MM:PU. I have already completed the game on Easy as Mega Man. I also tried to play through the game as Cut Man and Bomb Man, but I haven't completely succeeded yet. I'm having trouble with Cut Man as Bomb Man and as Cut Man, I'm having trouble at the boss refights. It's also hard to fight Mega Man? when playing as Guts Man and Oil Man. I am not asking for help. For one thing, you'll probably find it hard to believe I played on easy and still had trouble with bosses. I actually saw some advantages. Cut Man can use his wall-jump ability to dodge the Guts Blocks Guts Man throws and Time Man can use the Time Slow to slow down the bosses' attacks and thereby make their attacks easier to avoid. SonofSamhain 13:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou That's for congratulating me! I can't wait to use my new powers. MC Hammer Bro. 11:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mr. Bueracrate Congrates on the promotion. Just out of curiosity, what's your current wiki editing projects?MC Hammer Bro. 16:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Template idea I don't know how to create templates, but here's an idea for one. We have a few pages for generic ideas that span most to all series, like World Evolution and Teleportation. Do you think we should have a template for these? --Rdh288 00:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) DOC fan images Oops. Sorry. Thanks for catching that.Rdh288 02:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I played some more MM:PU. I finally beat the game as Cut Man, and then I did the same as Ice Man. My playthrough as Ice Man was pretty easy. Even Bomb Man wasn't difficult. I only died three or four times, but none of my deaths were caused by a boss. The only bosses that really aggravated me were Mega Man? and Guts Man. SonofSamhain 13:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks Zalbaag! That just made my day a whole lot better... By the way, (and I'm not sure if you, or another admin, has already taken care of this or not) I think that there is a spammer/vandalizer that keeps editing the Wily page, occasionally using offensive language...you probably saw that. Anyway, just wondering... Natork 03:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Really old user has a question. Hiya, I first did some work on the Wiki back before it moved to Wikia, and I have a question. I did a rather large upgrade of the Giga Freeze page, except my connection logged off automatically before I submitted it; is there anyway to assume an IP address into one's account? Goddra2 19:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Fanon wiki I unblocked you in the Mega Man Fanon Wiki, but there was no reason to block you as you did nothing wrong. Ericard may be just upset that his game was deleted here, but I explained to him why it was removed. --''Quick'' (talk) 20:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I beat Mega Man 3 I will celebrate by listening to my favorite Mega Man musics. Here's how I beat it. First, I was struggling with Wily Machine 3, the boss that prevented me from completing the game last time I played it. Then, it hit me. During Wily's second form, I used Rush Jet and shot several triple shots at him. I then made it to Gamma and beat him easily, with little difficulty. I was a bit disappointed that the only bonus content that could be unlocked in Mega Man 3 on the Anniversary Collection was that you could play Mega Man: The Power Battle after beating Needle Man. Of all the Mega Man games, Mega Man 3 isn't very hard. It's especially weird that the Robot Masters' weaknesses make fighting them way too easy, even by Robot Master weakness standards. You just fight them with the weapon and BOOM, the fight has ended as soon as it began. I just have to complete the other 7 Mega Man games. SonofSamhain 15:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Dumb question Like I said, this is a dumb question, but can you tell me how to rename a file (like a picture)? I'm pretty sure that non-admins can do it. Natork 08:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Would it be okay to add Magnet Missile to the Homing Weapons category?--Moe1216 00:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Character Card? Do you know what kind of card this is?> Relatively random Idea Hey, I was just looking at the Alia/Quotes and Sigma/Quotes pages, and I got an idea for how to organize them better. What if, instead of having random "Quotes" pages and other characters' quotes on their own pages, we just had a page with each games' script? (maybe something like "Mega Man X3 Script") It would be easier to understand then a single character's quotes on their page, since we could see the others' as well. I would be willing to type them up, and maybe Twilight Man would be able to help as well, since he put up almost all the X series characters' quotes. Just a thought. Natork 22:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I didn't even think of that. I do know another "Wiki" (they say it's a Wiki, but they have quite a lot more restrictions on non-admins editing it) that has scripts and a ton of other resources (TMMN). If you scroll to about 2/3 of the way down you'll see a bunch of links labeled things like "Guides", "Manuals", etc. and then there are the ones for the Scripts. I'm still not sure if that part of their site really counts as a wiki, but still. Also, one more thing, before I forget - do you know how to create a Category? I've never been able to figure it out, but I see even unregistered contributors doing it. I'm thinking there should be a category called "Scripts" or maybe "Game Scripts" or something like that.